


Congrats Captain

by osteology_girl



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Rizzles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osteology_girl/pseuds/osteology_girl
Summary: AU: Jane is the new captain of the football team, and Maura is the new team doctor. Definite Rizzles. M for later chapters and language.
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Congrats Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that I couldn't get out of my head. Let me know if you think it's any good.

Chapter 1

Jane Rizzoli landed in Orlando International Airport and was immediately hit by a wall of heat as she disembarked the

She entered the air-conditioned terminal and a digital sign told her it was 71 degrees. That was 50 degrees warmer than it was in Boston. She grabbed her suitcases and noticed a driver holding a sign with her name on it. He introduced himself, and took her luggage as he escorted her out front to his car.

She welcomed the heat. As much as she loved a winter in Boston, she loved a winter in Orlando more. Perks of the job, she thought to herself.

The driver checked she was ok in the back, and then drove her to the hotel

* * *

Her driver dropped her off at the hotel, helping her into the hotel with her suitcases

"Jane Rizzoli as I live and breath."

Jane turned around and was immediately engulfed in a bear hug

"Hey Julie, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks, how are you? How was Boston?"

"Cold. Very Cold. Glad to see some sunshine"

They both laughed

"I bet it was the same in Philly"

"Oh yeah, I don't envy Zach having to play in those temperatures"

They laughed again

"Oh and congrats on getting named captain, you deserve it"

"Thanks Jules"

As Julie walked away, she spotted one of the coaches standing in reception with a clipboard

"Jane Rizzoli reporting for duty" she saluted

"Welcome Captain" The coach returned the salute

"We've switched the rooms up a bit, so you're in 1004 with Kelley. Here's your key."

He handed her a room key and carried on talking

"You're the last one to arrive, so drop your bags and come back down, there's a team meeting in 30 minutes. After that you're free to do what you want."

"Awesome. Thanks"

She took the key and made her way to her room.

She used the key to get into the room to find Kelley already in the room, sitting on the balcony with Alex.

"RIZZ" They both chimed. They sprang from their respective chairs and hugged her

"Congrats, Captain" they said at the same time

"thanks guys" she smiled.

She dropped her suitcases, grabbed a bottle of water and sat down on her bed.

"Are you excited?" Kelley asked

"On a scale of 1-10. How much do you miss the Boston weather right now?" Alex asked

"A big fat zero" Was Jane's reply.

"We should go, meeting starts in 15" Kelley said looking at her watch

The three of them headed down to the conference room and took their seats.

Their head coach was already waiting in the room for everyone. He smiled at them as they came in and took their seats.

"Welcome Ladies" Vlatko started "To the January 2021 camp. I hope you're all looking forward to getting stuck in to training"

Cheers erupted from the room. Everyone was excited.

"Jane Rizzoli, can you come up here please"

Jane got out of her seat, and walked over to Vlatko.

"I'd like to formally announce Jane Rizzoli as your new captain"

Cheers erupted around the room once again

"As you all know, I asked you all to vote on who you would want as your new captain. I don't normally share the results, but Jane, you won by 23 votes to 1"

Jane's jaw dropped. She was speechless.

"I would also like to say, that when we asked Jane who she would want as captain, her first reply was 'I would be honoured to go into battle with any of these ladies as my captain.'"

"I still stand by that answer" Jane chipped in

"Obviously we needed a name from Jane, because whoever got the second highest number of votes would be our vice captain"

He turned to look at Jane "Do you remember who you voted for?"

"Becky"

"Becky Sauerbrunn." Vlatko confirmed. "Come up here please"

She came up onto the stage and hugged Jane

"Do you want to know why she voted for you? Because she gave a reason behind it"

"Because I won't take her shit?" Becky replied giving her a jab with her elbow and sticking out her

Everyone laughed

"Becky Sauerbrunn, because I know she won't take any crap from anyone, especially me."

Everyone laughed again.

"I'd like you to put your hands together for the new US Women's national team captain, Jane Rizzoli, and your new vice captain, Becky Sauerbrunn"

The two ladies sat down again and Vlatko carried on with the team

"As you know, when Jill stepped down a lot of our staff retired with her, so we've had a few more personnel changes"

He introduced a few more coaches by name and job title, one by one they entered the room and stood behind him.

"And last but not least. The newest addition to the medical team, Dr Maura Isles"

At this point, Jane stopped listening to her coach. She couldn't take her eyes off the doctor. She couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

"OW, What the hell was that for"

A sharp elbow in her side had interrupted her daydream

Kelley nodded to the coach

"I said, any parting words captain?" Vlatko repeated

Jane shook her head to say no

"Excellent, go get dinner, and rest well. Fitness test and medicals are tomorrow. You should have all received the schedule for the next two weeks in your emails"

And with that, they all got up and headed to the hotel restaurant

"What was up with that Jay" Kelley asked

"Up with what?"

"You were catching flies back there"

"Oh, yeah I zoned out back there. I think I'm jet lagged"

"You don't get jet lagged from Boston to Orlando"

"You're right Kelley" Becky added "But, you did start drooling when that new doctor came in"

Jane chocked on air

"OOOOOH Janie has a cruuuuusssh" Kelley mocked

"Pfffft, no I don't"

"You're a terrible liar Jane" Becky added

"Whatever" Jane said, grabbing a tray from the pile and lining up to get dinner

* * *

When dinner was over, the players all sat around talking. The coaches were sitting in a different part of the room. Jane could hear them joking and laughing, one laugh could be heard over all the rest. The sweet melodies carried across the room caused Jane to look over. Of course it was the doctors. They made eye contact for a brief second, they smiled at each other and looked away.

"You've gone bright red" one of the other players said to Jane

"What, no I haven't" she said, going an even deeper shade of red

"Look, she's going lobster! Someone else added

Jane stood up

"Ladies. I'm going to bed. I suggest you all do the same, we have a long day

Jane took a few steps forward and turned back around

"I probably shouldn't have to remind everyone that this is an Olympic year… With only 18 places…"

Everyone groaned, but got up, said their goodnights to each other and went off to their rooms. Jane stood there and watched everyone leave.

"You're going to make an excellent captain" said a voice off to the side of Jane

Jane jumped

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you"

Jane turned to look

"Sorry Dr Isles, I didn't see you"

"Maura" she held out her hand

"Jane" she replied, shaking the hand in front of her

"It's impressive that everyone went to be a full hour before curfew. They really respect you"

"Ha. Thanks."

They stood there for a moment, looking at one another, unit Maura cleared her throat. It was then that Jane noticed she was still shaking her hand.

"Oh, sorry"

"It's quite alright. Are you heading to bed too?" Maura asked

"Uh. Yeah. Are you?"

"Yes. What room are you in?"

"1004, what about you?"

"1003"

"Neighbours" she laughed. "I'll walk with you"

With that, the both headed towards the elevator.

It arrived on the ground floor with a *ding* and they both got in. They rode for a moment in complete silence

"Are you ok Jane?"

"Yeah, why would't I be?"

"Well, your breathing has become more erratic and I can tell from your neck that your heart rate has increased"

"Well, it's not everyday I get in an elevator with the most beautiful woman in the world" Jane said with an awkward laugh

"I would have to disagree. There are approximately 3.8 billion women in the world. I highly doubt you have met all of them to deduce that am the most beautiful"

Jane looked at her, trying to decide if she was being serious

"However, if you had have said I was the most beautiful woman you've ever met. I might have believed that" Maura said with a grin.

"Well colour me corrected Dr Isles."

Maura tilted her head in confusion

"You are correct on both counts. I haven't met all the 3.8 billion people in the world, and you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met"

Maura smiled

"HOWEVER" Jane said again

"For a doctor, you're not vert smart"

"Oh?" Maura challenged, raising an eyebrow

"You didn't push the button, we've been in this elevator for almost 5 minutes, and haven't moved."

Maura looked at the display in the lift car, and noticed it still said G

"Why was it up to me to push the button?" Maura retorted

Jane took a step towards Maura. She put her hands on her hips and moved her slightly to the left. She heard Maura's breath hitch. She pushed the button for the 10th floor, and took a step back

"Oh" was all Maura could say

Jane leant against the wall of the elevator car with a smirk on her

"Are you ok?" Jane asked

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Maura replied, hoping her voice didn't give her away

"Well, your breathing has become more erratic and I can tell from your neck that your heart rate has increased"

Maura said nothing. Jane flashed her a smile.

*DING* The doors opened on the 10th floor

"After you" Jane motioned with arm

"Thank you Jane" she said, stepping out of the lift

They walked to their rooms in silence, stopping outside their respective doors.

"Well, this is me" Jane said, breaking the silence first.

"Goodnight Jane"

"Goodnight Maura"

They smiled at each other and went inside their own rooms


End file.
